Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting an occupant of a vehicle during a collision, and is particularly directed to an apparatus for monitoring the operability of ignitable pyrotechnic transmission lines which, when ignited, actuate a vehicle safety device for protecting an occupant of a vehicle.